Foxy's Buried Treasure
by Fate12343
Summary: Instead of the animatronics, the group of 4 are cyborg humans. A new girl has just been added to the crew, and she is as nervous as ever. She will be Foxy's assistant, and maybe more. The group lives as normally as they can, until the little girl finds out their secrets. Promises are meant to be kept, but will they be broken? Rated T - Language, Violence Chapter 7, 8, 9 Re-Done
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The cyborgs were all gathered around, and watching as their boss did his work on a new girl. "Will she be alright?" Asked a red haired pirate man.

"She'll be fine Foxy, I promise." An older man looked at the girl he was working on and smiled as he answered.

"Foxy, no need to worry." Said a slightly bigger brown-haired man with a top hat on. "I'm sure she's fine."

"Well one thing's for sure, she's a total cutie!" Said the blonde haired girl. She wore shorts and a crop top that said 'Let's Eat', and had a cupcake back pack on.

"Don't scare her Chica." Said the black haired boy. He wore a purple shirt, and black shorts and a black bow tie.

The older man smiled as he layed the needles down next to her, and then carefully put a tie on her arm. "Am I gonna die?" The girl asked anyone that would answer her.

"Aye, she will make a fine pirate!" Foxy said, looking at his hook.

"She will for sure, Foxy! A cutie Pirate!" Chica smirked.

"Everyone, cut it out! I need to concentrate here. I don't want to hurt her." The old man, who everyone called Mr. Fazbear, was now putting the needle with some weird coloured liquid into the brown-haired girls arm. She bit her lip, and he pulled out the needle, and untied the band.

They all looked at her, hoping that it would work. "Step one is done. I need to let this set in your system for at least a half an hour. That liquid will make it easy to see if you can become the cyborg we want you to be." Mr. Fazbear said, throwing the needle out. "There will be two more after this one, and then we will begin the surgery."

"I remember when I became one! I was like, so scared!" Chica said. "But then I thought to myself; it wouldn't be so bad! So here I am." She smiled at the girl, who smiled back.

"I was already a cyborg, I didn't exactly have a choice. It's the coolest though, you can still eat and drink, you still bleed, but you have wires, and the chances of killing you are very low." Freddy explained.

"I think it's cool. I never liked being a human anyways. Now I'm this awesome cyborg." Bunny-Boy blew the hair out of his eyes for the 100th time today.

"Aye, when I became a cyborg.." Foxy started, holding his hand out to help the girl up. She blushed and took his hand, and he pulled her up. "I thought that I'd always be alone. I went through so much with this place... From the bite of that darned '87, to re-openin' the Pirate's Cove! Now I can sail the seven seas with a partner." He smiled down at her, and she looked up at him blushing.

_**(FOXY P.O.V)**_

I smiled and looked her in the eyes. What a beautiful girl she was. I put my hand on her back, my hook at my side. Her eyes then flashed electric blue, and I let her go. Mr. Fazbear ran over, laughing and cheering. "We found one everyone! She'll work just fine!" Her eyes got brighter, before dying down.

"Like, WOW! I've never seen someone's eyes glow that much!" Chica was so exited.

"Ow.. My head.." She said. Her cute voice rang in my ears, making me smile.

"Ye be alright there, land lover?" I asked.

"Haha, yeah I'm okay." She smiled.

"That was so awesome!" Her best friend hugged her from the side. I had forgotten that he was standing here the whole time to support her. "Your eyes went so blue! Oh my god! You're so awesome Rach.. I'm gonna miss you..." He looked away from her and I suddenly felt upset.

We were taking her away from her friends and family. She had agreed, but still, it was a big step in her life. I looked down at my hook, and sighed, making Freddy look at me. "Land Lover.. You don't have to do this. 'Ye knows this, right?"

"Of course I do." She said, looking at me. "But I want to. I want to be in this awesome-possum place forever with you guys. I want to be able to be happy, and see what it's like. I'll still have emotion, and I'll still be me, just with some robotic parts and ultra cool clothes!"

As the night went on, Riley, her best friend, and Rach said their goodbyes for a while, and we began the process. Mr. Fazbear put the needle in her neck, numbing her body, and then the other that put her to sleep.

I hated this part. He had to slowly, and over time, place wires to nerves, so they would take over. When she'd break a bone, it would then be replaced by metal. We didn't do that part, as it was to much all at once.

I paced outside, the other three watching me. I stopped dead in my tracks, and looked at them. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Said Freddy. I glared at him, and he looked away.

"Hello, you TOTALLY have the hots for the new girl!" Chica said.

"You really like her, don't you?" Asked Bonnie. I smiled a bit, and looked at the doors.

"Aye. She be a fine treasure for this pirate." I felt chills through my body, and put my hand on the door. "I wonder how she's doing. I know she won't be on showcase until she's better. But I'm not re-opened just yet either." The cove was open, but I wasn't up there yet.

"Why don't you get to know her first, and then ask her on a date." Bonnie said. I was shocked, he didn't ever talk.

"That sounds fun! We can have it right here, since we can't really leave. Chica can make you guys some cupcakes, and we'll make Pizza." Freddy nodded.

"OH. MY. GOSH. YES!" Chica ran over to me. "You SO have to now! Do you promise?!" I laughed, and put my hook in the air.

"Why, do Pirates Arg?! Aye Lassy, I promise that I will bring ye new girl on a date." Everyone put one hand on top of my hook.

"FREDDY FAZBEAR DATE NIGHT!" We all said together.

**_A/N: WOW! I have not been on this site in a long time, and so much has changed. By the looks of things, there's no Spell Check.. Wow, I'm gonna die. Sorry for any mistakes. I am in love with this game, and wanted to give this thing a shot. Please R&R and let me know what you think!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N I want to say thanks to iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3 for inspiring me to write this story first of all. If you haven't yet, go and check out their story "Foxy In Love"! It is so good, and I read all 27 chapters in the first day. So that's it from me, please enjoy Chapter 2: Rehearsal And First Date!_**

Foxy had woken up from his slumber, and yawned. He stretched in the same way a fox would, and walked out to meet his friends. "Mornin' Lads!" He said with a smile.

"Hey Foxy! How's it going!" Chica was fixing her blonde hair, and smiled.

Mr. Fazbear had been up all night working on Rach. He was currently chosing out a costume with the night time security guard, Mike. "Wow, is Foxy happy?"

"As happy as he was when you were a kid." Replied the older man.

"That's good, poor guy's been so lonely. And I'm getting tierd of him charging at me at night time. Scares the shit out of me every time." Mike said, pulling out a sleeveless black blouse.

"Hahaha! Yeah, well that's to be expected." Mr. Fazbear yawned, as he layed the red skirt down next to the black blouse. He then pulled out the black pirate boots, and black knee-high socks and placed them next to it.

Rach was breathing steadily. Her body was still in a bit of shock, and the current stitches were also healing. "Those scars won't stay, will they?" Mike asked.

"Of course not, her outer shell will eventually harden, and she'll be as good as new again." He stood up.

"Where you going boss?" Mike asked, as he too stood up. he checked his watch. "Oh! I should probably go home. I'll need to rest up for tonight. Can't wait to see her up and running."

Both of the men walked out, leaving Rach alone. As the door clicked, her electric blue eyes opened. She looked around the room, and then sat up. "Oh! Oh god.. Okay, bad idea." She said, holding her stomach. The door opened.

"Lassy! Good Mornin'!" Foxy smiled, walking in. His red hair was a ruffled mess, and his eye patch was off.

"Foxy!" She smiled and looked at him. "You have your other eye..?"

"Arhahah!" He laughed. "But of course, Lassy! I may be a pirate but..." He smirked. "I'm still a normal boy." His pirate accent dropped, making Rach blush. "I don't always talk in my pirate accent, but I usually do."

"Wow... I don't even have a pirtate accent!" The girl sighed as she shakily stood up.

"Now now, calm down." Foxy went over, and held her hand to help her steady herself. "That better?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks Foxy." Rach smiled. "Wow, that outfit looks super cute!"

"Oh yeah, Boss said that was yours." Foxy walked over to the clothes with her. "Want me to look away?" He asked.

Rach blushed bright red. "I might.. Need some help.." She looked up at him.

"Alright, anythin' for a fellow pirate!" Foxy said in his accent making Rach laugh a bit.

'Is that all I am..?' She thought to herself. 'All I ever will be?' Foxy pulled the shirt over her head, making her wimper a bit.

"Oh jeez, sorry." Foxy said. "I forgot you had stitches all along here." Foxy smiled at the blouse. "Look, it's a button up, it won't hurt you."

"Thanks Foxy, sorry about this." She said, sliding her arms through the holes. Foxy buttoned it up.

"Rach, was it?" He asked.

"Yeah, though was saying something about changing my name so it's easy for the kids." The girl relaxed as Foxy buttoned the last button.

"Really? What would that name be?" He asked.

"I'm not sure yet." She said, as she untied the pj bottoms and let them fall. Foxy blushed as she stepped into the red skirt. "Oh hey! It's a skort! There's shorts under here." She smiled, as she buttoned up the side and twirled. "Pirate Rach, at ye service lad!" She said.

Foxy held back from laughing, but couldn't take it. "Oh by the seas, ye be right! Lassy, let us work on that accent." Rach blushed. "It was a cute try though."

"Haha, thanks Foxy." Rach put her socks on, but kept her boots off for now.

The two practiced all day, and Rach finally got a hang of her accent, and the lines she was suppose to say next week. "... and that's the story of how I won me some of this treasure!" Foxy looked at Rach. "That's when you'd open the box. And Ta-Da!"

"Yuppers!" Rach smiled, hands on her hips. Just then, her stomach started to growl. "Oh.." She blushed. "I guess we haven't eaten today huh?"

"No, we haven't. How about I take you out there for some pizza and cupcakes?" Foxy smiled, holding out his hand. Rach blushed, and slowly took his hand.

_'Oh my god, I'm holding his hand..' _She thought.

_'Okay Foxy, you got this. Stay cool.' _He sighed mentally as he opened the door, letting his new friend through. She walked in her socks across the tiled floor of the pizzeria.

The two walked into the seating area, where Bonnie was dressed up as a waiter. Rach laughed a bit, as he showed them to their table. "This is cute. Did everyone go home?"

"Yeah, everyone left already. Hey Mike." Foxy waved. Mike nearly dropped his pizza slice. He was sitting with Freddy.

"Is Foxy talking.. Normally?" He asked Freddy.

"Must really like her." Freddy replied, taking a bite of his pizza. "Yup, we make the best pizza out here."

Foxy pulled back the chair for Rach, and then sat down himself. "Your menu." Bonnie said, handing them each a hand drawn menu. He then took his leave, and both cyborgs looked at the menu.

"Oh wow, there's a lot of pizza." Rach said.

"Want to play dare?" Foxy asked, smirking.

"Uhm.. Okay, that sounds fun." She smiled at him.

_'God dammit, are all girls this cute?'_ He asked himself. He cleared his throat, and smirked. "I dare you to order in Pirate Talk."

"No way." She said, looking at him blushing. "I just learnt!"

Mike and Freddy looked over at the blushing girl. Mike sighed, and pushed his paper plate aside, and drank his grape soda. Freddy looked at Bonnie. "Oh Waite-"

"Freddy!" Chica whispered angrily. "This is their date. Don't you 'Oh Waiter' Bonnie, he's busy."

Bonnie went over to Rach and Foxy, taking their orders. "What would you like to drink first of all?" Bonnie smiled a bit.

"Aye! I'll have the Orange Soda." Foxy smirked. "What about you, Land Lover?" She sighed, and then took a breath looking at Bonnie. He blushed, seeing her blue eyes against his light red ones.

"I'll be taking a Root Beer." She said with her pirate accent. Foxy smirked.

"Alright." He wrote it down. "Do we know what kind of pizza and cupcakes we want?"

"Pepperoni sound good, Land Lover?" Foxy asked. His hooked arm draped over the seat beside him.

"Aye Aye Captain!" Foxy blushed, and then laughed.

Bonnie walked into the back room, where Chica pulled out the confetti cup-cakes. He sighed, and smacked his head on the counter. "Oh my gosh! What's wrong?" Chica asked.

"They are SO in love, but won't say anything and it's bugging me so much." Chica sighed, and looked at her cupcakes. She smirked, having the best idea pop into her head.

"Don't even think about it. If it's meant to happen it'll happen." He smirked as he walked out. "Match-Maker Baker."

As Bonnie walked, he noticed the two were on the same side, and Foxy was listening to something carefully. He looked at Mike. "What's happening?" He asked.

"Home life stuff. I'd give them a few minutes." Mike explained. Bonnie sat next to Freddy, who was looking at the table.

"Think she'll find out..?" Freddy asked the two. Mike looked at the table. "I mean about-"

"No." Bonnie said shaking. "I am NOT going back there. And neither are any of you. This is a new start for all of us. Let's enjoy it." I said, looking at Freddy. He smiled a bit.

Rach and Foxy were talking about her parents car accident. "So it was a hit and run?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah. See, I had no where but here to go to, so I was more than happy to come here. Thanks for letting me be your pirate friend." Rach smiled, and Foxy grabbed her and hugged her. Bonnie started over with the food and drinks.

"I would never leave 'ye alone.." Foxy said, holding her tightly. She smiled and hugged him back. He was warm, and comforting.

Bonnie set both the plates down. "Chica wants you to kiss." He whispered. "Take your chance.." He smiled at Foxy and then walked away, sitting at the table with the others. The blonde ran out of the kitchen, pushing right against Mike as she watched. Mike sighed and blushed.

Foxy pulled back, and Rach looked at the food. "Oh hey, look! Come on now, let's eat. We should be having fun." Foxy blushed at what she said, but turned her head to look at him again.

"Would... Would 'ye mind sharing a kiss with the captain?" He asked. She blushed a bright red, but closed her eyes as Foxy began to lean in.

Chica pushed harder against Mike and watched closely. "Almost there she said with excitement."

Freddy jolted, as did the other four, ruining the kiss. "Foxy...?" She asked him. He looked at her, his golden eyes glowing.

"Run Lassy!" He said, pushing against the table.

"Foxy?!" She asked. Mike ran over and grabbed her, running for the office. "FOXY!" She called.

"AHHH!" She heard him scream, and then he ran off.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! Just to clear things up, they are half human-half robot. Their nerves are replaced with wires, and their bones are metal once broken. Hope that helps.** _


	3. Chapter 3

Foxy was growling, looking arond the area, flashes of Rach crossed his mind, making his eyes glow and die out. "FOXY." Freddy said. "Keep it together!"

"I be tryin' lad!" Foxy growled. Rach and Mike watched on the camera's together, not seeing anything.

"Foxy.." She said, crying.

"He's okay.. They're all installed with this program, as you are." He said, lifting her onto his lap. "It's uncontrolable, but it saves lives."

"Do they do this around the children? Is this how '87 happened?!" Rach had so many questions.

"No and no." Mike looked at her, worried she might know about their secret. "This mode is shut off around the children. It's on from midnight until 6am. Thats the same length as my shift. It's been a while since they've done this. They thought it was me at first, but they know both of us now, so we should be okay."

Mike's phone rang, and he looked at the number, picking it up. "Sir. I know." There were many pauses during his words. "Yes. No. She's with me. Well, Foxy told her to run away as fast as she could. No, he didn't. No, she didn't." Mike hung up after answering a few more questions.

"Mike!" Rach zoomed in on a camera in the kitchen, a masked man was hiding, and piling stuff into his bag. Mike glared, and then went over the intercom.

"Bastards in the kitchen!" Said Mike. Foxy ran across at least three cameras in a short time.

"Wow.." Rach said, watching him go.

"Oh yeah, he's fast."

"AHHH!" Was heard from both hallways, and then on the cameras you could see Foxy jump on the man, the other three ran in right after.

Rach felt something inside of her click. Mike looked at her, worried. "You okay?" She fell off his lap and hit the ground hard.

When the morning hit, Rachelle woke up on a small soft island like structure. She yawned and sat up. "Is this..." She asked. Her stomach growled. "Oh god. I need to eat." She sat up, and looked around. It was very dark, so she huddled back on the island.

"Mornin' Lassy." Foxy said, walking out of the pirate ship behind them. He smiled as he walked towards her. "Sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to scare you. I was only trying to-"

He was cut off by a kiss. She was crying, and kissing him, trying to numb the pain she felt. He pulled back, not feeling right that she was crying. "Land Lover, what be the matter?" He asked.

"I was so worried about you earlier!" She said, crying. Foxy sighed, and sat down, pulling her into his lap. The two talked about the events.

Freddy and the others cleaned up the pizzeria. "Thank God the cops showed up in time." Bonnie said, moping the floor.

"I'm actually thankful that the new girl passed out." Chica said. "If that didn't happen, Foxy would of killed that guy."

"He probably did. But that wasn't his fault. We need to talk to the boss about that hook." Bunny-Boy put the bloody mop away, and then looked over at pirates cove. "Didn't Rach get put in there?"

"Yeah, I wonder if she's up." Freddy said. "Foxy!" He called.

"Foxy!" Him and Chica said together.

"Oh for the love of.." Bonnie said as they all tried together. "FOXY!"

"Aye?" Foxy asked, poking out from the curtain. His face was bright red, and his shirt was a mess. "What be the matter lads?"

"Is she up?" Freddy asked.

"Of course she's up, look at him!" Chica said.

Rach and Foxy walked over to the group. Freddy was telling them that they should work on lines more. "But I'm really tired.. Foxy can we go to bed?" She leaned on him.

"Aye, we should be getting to bed lads. We have 2 hours before ye be working. Me and Land Lover are gonna head off to bed." He smiled and picked her up bridal style.

The two went into the pirate ship, and Foxy layed her down on the bed. "Oh wow, it's so nice in here!" Rach smiled. The inside was very nice, the floor was red, and there were pictures of little fish all over the wall. "Your ship is gorgeous." She smiled at him.

"Not as gorgeous as 'ye.." Rach blushed as Foxy sat next to her. "You are my treasure..." He said. "Now, about that kiss with the captin." Rach smiled, and leaned in. Both locked their lips together, as he pulled her on top of him on his bed.

He smiled as he kissed her neck, making her shudder a bit. Foxy pulled back, pulling off his top, eye patch, boots, socks and pants. He sat in his boxers and looked at his hook. "I'm scared to hurt you." He said.

"You won't.." She smiled, taking off her clothes and folding them next to her. She layed down in his bed and covered up. "You wouldn't ever, right? You promised." She smiled.

Foxy looked at the hook, and sighed, laying down and covering up as well. _'One day, I'll get a hand. Then I can switch from hook to hand and feel what its like to be complete again.'_ He thought, kissing Rach's forhead. "Goodnight me treasure."

Foxy was the first to wake up, which surprised him a bit. He heard the children laughing and playing, but it didn't bug him. He finally had someone to care about. But that also meant he had someone he needed to keep a secret from too. He played with her brown hair, lost in thought. _'If she ever finds out, she'll hate us all.. She'll hate me.. After all, what good is a-'_

"Foxy.." She smiled.

"Oh, good morning my treasure." Foxy smiled.

It went silent for a bit, something Foxy always hatted. "Can I.. Ask you something?" She asked, sitting up on the bed.

"Aye." Foxy said, rubbing his head.

Rach looked around the room but couldn't bear not knowing any longer. "I tried to ask Mike yesterday, but nothing... Is this how the Bite of 1987 happened?" Foxy's eyes started to glow gold.

"KILL THEM." He said deeply, before going in to bite Rach. She jolted back, and covered his face, but Foxy did nothing. "That's how it happened.." He said. "The little girl was on the stage.. At the time I was a new boy, a new fixed up pirate lad like yourself." His eyes slowly faded back to the nice light gold.

"I... I lost control for myself. There was an intruder in the building, but after I bit that girls head.." He started shaking. "We found out that there was a man in the building that was here to kill. I do feel bad, but... I prevented more deaths.." Rach smiled, and hugged him.

"I love you." He blushed. "I know who you are. I have for a while. And I've loved you.. I'm happy to be in your pirate crew, and if anything is ever wrong, tell me."

_**A/N: I have been getting a lot of messages and I just posted this story today! Thanks so much for enjoying my story guys, it means the world to me! I am going to bed now, so goodnight! More tomorrow hopefully.  
>- Fate <strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie, Chica and Freddy jamed out on stage, and Rach was walking around the pizzeria with some tokens and cupons. She had been here a week, and would be on stage after the holidays. All of her programs were up and running, and she was acting like a normal kid for the time. She wore one of Foxy's button up white shirts, and the older man was holder her hand, following her.

Foxy had gotten his repairs done, and could now retract his hook in exchange for another hand. "Want to play some games?" She asked him.

"And together we play! Till the end of the day!" Foxy looked on the stage, smiling at his friends. Him and Rach looked at their friends. Foxy laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist, and kissing her cheek.

"I love you, my treasure." He said.

"I love you too, Capn'" She blushed.

Freddy sang his songs, dancing with the children. After the songs, they all went to explore the store. "Since today is the last day before we close for the holidays, Chica made some special holiday cake!" All the kids cheered, along with some parents. Rach and Foxy ran over to get some cake. They laughed, feeding it to each other and giggling with all the kids.

It finally closed down, and Foxy ran over to his friends. "Arg! We be on a vacation!" He said, laughing as Rach jumped on his back.

"Oh my god, it's Christmas!" Rach said, laughing and jumping around. "It's Christmas Vay-Cay! Do you know what that means?!"

"What the hell was in that cake?" Bonnie asked Chica.

"Oh, I made my own icing. Works every time! Look at how happy she is!" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Alright Land Lover, settl- OW ME EYE!" Foxy covered his good eye and sighed.

Mike laughed as he walked in. "You guys are on Christmas Vacation now. How does that make you fee- SWEET MOTHER OF GOD!"

"Did I scare ya?! Huh?! HUH?!" Rach laughed. "Want some cake?"

"If that's what you're on, I'll pass." Mike said, rubbing the back of his head. "She's getting lighter, but is that really good for her? I mean.." Mike went over, and grabbed her. She looked at him funny. "Look." He picked her up above his head. "She's a cyborg, I don't think this is okay."

"Boss hasn't said anything. None of us have changed." Freddy said.

"Maybe some of us should..." Bonnie whispered, smirking a bit.

"Maybe she's like.. Breaking down.." Chica said.

"Oh no! Lassy, how are 'ye feeling?" Foxy asked, taking Rach away from Mike.

"I'm fine Foxy, honest. Just on a sugar high. Great cake Chica." She smiled brightly.

Mike, Chica and Rach sat around for the night, talking and telling stories as they ate some left over pizza. "So are you guys official now?" Mike asked.

"I've been wondering too!" Chica smiled at Rach. "You guys were so cute today!"

"Oh boy, what did they do?" Mike asked. He finished his 3rd slice, and again offered Rach a piece. She laughed, but ended up going to the back room to grab a pop while Chica explained the events.

Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy sat at the other table, all drinking stuff they shouldn't be. "Why is this even in here?" Freddy asked.

"Who knows, who cares." Bonnie said.

"Aye. I agree with Bunny-Boy." Foxy chugged back his third beer. "Yar! Bein' a pirate is grrreeeeaaat!"

"Is it even better with Rach around?" Freddy asked.

"Well, I have someone to sleep with now." Foxy said, opening his fourth one.

Bonnie choked on whatever was in his mouth, making both men look at him. "Have you guys had-" He blushed. "You know..." He looked away.

"Yer asking if we've had sex, yeah?" Foxy asked, drinking his beer. "No, we haven't."

Just then, Rach walked by in her short shorts and tank top, going into the kitchen. Her hair was down, and went all the way down to her waist. Foxy looked at her, and laughed, before placing his beer bottle down. "Yet." He said, getting up and rushing into the kitchen after her.

"He's on the prowl." Laughed Mike. They went over to join the others.

"Oh, let them have their fun." Freddy said.

"They're not even dating! Jeez guys." Chica sighed, sitting down at the table, painting her nails.

"WHAT?!" Bonnie and Freddy said.

Foxy snuck up behind Rach, turning her around. "Ah!" She said, as she was up against his body. "Oh, why hello."

"Yer my treasure..." Foxy said, grabbing her ass. She blushed as she was lifted up onto the counter. "And I will take you... All.." He pulled her onto the endge, kissing her and making her push up against him.

Freddy looked at the clock, and then at the other four. "Oh boy. I'm gonna have to go in there."

"Yup." They all said together.

Freddy sighed, standing up. He was the bosses first creation, which meant he had to take the most risks. Just as he was about to open the door, he jolted. Everyone jolted. Mike gasped, and thought about going in for Rach. He heard Foxy scream, but he didn't come back out. Freddy, Chica and Bonnie coughed as their eyes changed back to normal.

"No.. No!" Freddy said, running in. "Foxy?!" He asked. It was very hot in the room, and the air was hard to breathe.

"Ye stay back!" Foxy said, his claw out. Rach was on the floor, bleeding.

"Foxy, what did you do?!" The others came running in.

"I promised I'd never hurt her.. But look at me! I did.." He changed his hook back out, and kissed her forehead. "Come back, my treasure."

Mike called Mr. Fazbear, who came as soon as her could. "You barely left a scratch. But you know what this means.." He said, moving the girls body onto the silver table. "They are almost awake.." The four looked at each other, and then back at Rach. "We will NOT let that happen again."

**_FINALLY the story is being set in motion. Let's hope you all enjoy the next little surprises that are coming next. I know some of you will. _**


	5. Chapter 5

Freddy sat with Bonnie and Chica. After Rach had her accident with Foxy, no one really wanted to get to close. Chica was the first to speak. "Does she know?"

"I hope not. Im scared that she'll leave." Bonnie replied.

"You know, she loves Foxy. I dont think shell leave him over something like this." Freddy said, looking at the two.

"Oh hey, i used to be an anamatronic fox. I hope you still feel the same." Chica glared, making the two boys look away.

"I don't want to go back there." Bonnie said. "We were given these bodies for a reason!" He put a hand on his chest.

They had all taken their time with becoming cyborgs. After the bite of '87, they didn't really have a choice. Freddy as first, but his whole body was already built for him. Next was Chica. The truth was she was kicked out of the house for being to slutty in her parents eyes. noticed that she would come here, and one day she handed in a resume. He offered her the position, which she gladly took. Bonnie was tierd of his body, and the stupid hospital for being depressed. He studied for a while, and then decided to ask him.

Foxy... Foxy had been put in storage a long time ago. He was also one of the first models, right after Freddy. He was the last to have his system boosted. Now they had Rach, who had no home, no family, just herself.

The red-haired pirate walked out of the storage room, and sighed. Freddy looked at his friend, putting a hand on his shoulder. "So, how is she?" He asked.

"It's just as I thought. When I was with her in the kitchen, we all had a system re-boot. I accidently got her back with my hook." He sat down on the floor, hugging his legs. He could feel his imaginary fox ears fold back, and his old tail wrap around him.

"She's okay though, right?" Chica asked.

"Aye." Foxy sighed.

"Well then, cheer up old friend!" She smiled, and dragged him into the kitchen by his shirt. "Tomorrow is washing day. We all get fixed, washed, repaired everything! And then guess what?" Everyone looked at her. "All better!"

The group met in the entrance way the next day. "Alright." said. "Into your crates."

"OH. MY. GOD!" Chica laughed, jumping into her crate and sitting down. "I love this day!" She smiled, pulling out a magazine out of her cupcake bag. "We're so going to get fixed and cleaned!"

"You're so weird, it's just a cleaning day." Bonnie climbed into his box.

"Bonnie! We're going to have fun, and be happy!" Chica glared.

"Alright, fine." Bonnie said, sitting in his crate.

Freddy went into his box, and sighed, falling over and falling fast asleep. chuckled. Mike walked in, carrying a backpack and rolling in a suitecase. "Mikey Boy! Finally. Are you ready?"

"Yes Sir! These babies will get there safely." He tapped Chica's box, before the crew hoisted the crate onto the back of his transport and strapped it down.

Rach looked up at the owner, who just smiled. Foxy was next to get into the crate. He looked at Rach quickly before climbing in with a sigh. Mike peeked in. "Hey buddy. Everything okay?"

"Nah... I hurt me own treasure.." He said.

"Alright up and.." He heard light something up, and peeked his head out of his box. His face lit up and he gasped. "There you go.. Sit sit.. You're okay." He left, and Rach poked her head out of the top again.

Mike laughed, walking over with a blanket and wrapping her up in it. He then sat her back down. She looked scared as the lid closed and was locked. Foxy smiled as Mike did the same to his. Once they were all hoisted up onto the truck, they secured them and checked again.

Mike started the truck, and started to drive off, knowing they were safe. In the back, the big crates were all spread wall to wall. "Hello! Anyone else exited?!" Chica laughed.

"Oh, would 'ye hush. Freddy boy is sleeping!" Foxy said, yawning.

"Yeah Bonnie, shut up." Chica said.

"I'm not even talking! It's your loud beak!" Bonnie said, kicking the lid of his box. It popped off. "Are you all just gonna sit in there?" He crawled out.

Mike was pretty good about never shutting them into their cases. Besides, it was like a Purolator or FedEx truck! Chica was next to pop out, and laughed, hugging Bonnie. "This is honestly, my favourite day!"

Foxy kicked out his lid and climbed out. He looked at the two boxes. He know Rach was in one, but didn't know which one. "Lassy, do 'ye want to come out?" He asked.

"N-No... T-T-Thanks.." She said. He felt sorry for the girl, but couldn't really force her to come out.

Bonnie, Chica and Foxy sat around in the back of the truck and talked. "So you two aren't dating yet?" Bonnie asked.

"I want to. But I reckon she don't want to.." He sighed.

"Of course she does!" Chica said, making Rach listen to their conversation a little more carefully. "Foxy, that girl really likes you. She was so happy on meeting you."

"She did say she loved me.." He said, blushing a bit.

Chica and Bonnie kept giving him crap, until he finally surrendered. "Okay!" He said in his normal voice. "I'll ask her out, I promise."

"Good!" Chica smiled at her work, before they hit three bumps. The truck came to a halt and Mike hit the side four times.

They scattered back into their boxes. "No one talk. These people don't know. Once we get inside then we can talk." Freddy said, now awake from his nap. Everyone closed their eyes, feeling the howling wind of winter outside.

Rach pulled the blanket around her, being the first box out. They brought her to the back room, and left her there. One by one, the other boxes were put inside. Mike locked the truck, and came in, flipping on the lights. "It's safe, you can come out now." Mike went over and turned on the rest of the lights in the old wash house. He turned on the hot water tank, and smiled at the five.

Foxy looked down, seeing the girl he loved in between Freddy and Chica. "Now, get ready, because this year we have to put you all in the same bath." Mike said, turning on all the pumps as it filled up the swimming pool like bath. It was shallow being only 3 feet deep, but it was 10 feet by 20 feet in length.

"I don't mind!" said Chica, pulling off her clothes. She stood in her bra and underwear. "Come on, Bonnie!" She said, pulling off his bowtie.

"Jesus! I can undress myself." He said, pulling away from her.

Foxy looked over at Rach, and she blushed as she looked back at him. He smiled and walked over. "Need a hand?" He asked.

"Yeah... Thank you." She smiled as he unbuttoned her buttons in the front. "Wait. Skirt first."

"Oh, of course Matey." He unzipped it, letting it fall to the ground.

Freddy tapped on Chica's shoulder and they all looked over. Mike rolled his eyes, still trying to get Bonnie's shirt off. Once that was done, he looked over again. Foxy was slowly pulling her blouse back, both of them blushing as they backed up into a wall.

"Oh boy." Freddy said. He stepped into the water and sat down, sighing.

Freddy wasn't even chubby anymore, more muscular than anything. He was a fit cyborg. His clothes just made him look bigger.

"Foxy..." Rach mumbled as he slid his hands around back to undo her bra.

"I won't hurt you this time.." He said, kissing her gently. She blushed, feeling her blouse drop to the floor. She unzipped Foxy's pants, as he removed her bra, and pulled them down, before they fell on their own. He chuckled before removing his shirt, and wrapping it around her body, pulling her in for a kiss.

Chica watched, smiling the whole time. She was washing Bonnie's hair, and sighed. "Aren't they cute?" She layed her chest on his head, making him blush bright red. "I wish I could be cute like that with someone."

"Get your breasts off my damned head." Bonnie said, annoyed. The two had been best friends since they met each other.

Soon they were all in the water, Rach sat and watched Foxy swim around, and throw water at people. Mike glared at him when it hit him in the face. Everyone looked at Mike, who pulled off his belt, letting his pants fall. Both girls blushed and the men all looked at each other. Mike came in, pinning Foxy to a wall, before splashing him with water and running through the shallow water.

Foxy followed, splashing more at him. Rach walked over, standing in between the two boys, and pulled out her ponytail, her brown hair flowling freely. "Alright." She said with a smirk.

"Lassy..?" Foxy asked. Mike looked at her, blushing.

"Game's over, it's bath time." She pushed Foxy under the water, laughing.

He came back up, with her on his shoulders, making her cling to him. Mike dunked his head in the water, and noticed that Bonnie was already out. "Oh, are you done?" He asked.

"Yeah!" He said, shaking in his towel. Mike smiled.

"Third door on your right Bonnie, go ahead." With that, he ran down the hallway.

The others washed up, and Mike put on the empty cycle, making the tub drain. He went with them to show them their rooms, hearing drills from Bonnie's room. Rach clung to Foxy. "Don't leave me.." She said. Their doors were right across from each other.

"It's only for a few hours. You'll be asleep anyways, 'ye won't feel it." He kissed her forehead. "It's just some repairs Matey."

"Foxy." Mike called, waiting.

"Aye, a minute lad!" He called back.

"I have to go.." He said, looking into her eyes. He turned and started to walk away.

"Foxy wait!" She grabbed his hand.

He looked at her blushing, seeing the tears in her eyes. She sniffled, holding his hand. "What are we..?" She asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, unsure of the question.

"Are we just going to keep playing these silly games together..?" She asked him. "Or are we going to become more?" Foxy smiles in relief, pulling her in close.

"How would you like to be Foxy The Pirate's first mate?" He asked, tilting her chin up.

"It'd be an honour Captain.." They kissed quickly. Foxy walked towards his door, and he turned and saw Rach walking away. Gold quickly took over his vision as he entered the room.

_"Tis I.. Foxy The Pirate Fox. And W-And W-And Welcome to the Pirates Cove!"_ Foxy growled a bit, before hitting the metal bed.. _"While in the Pirate's Cove. There be no running."_ The memories shook with him during the whole surgery. _"Mommy look at his face, and teeth, he's so stupid!" A girl laughed in his face. **"Not.. In Control.."** Foxy chomped her head, making her fall to the ground. Everyone scattered. "There be no running in Pirates Cove."_

_**A/N: WOW! K I had so much fun writing this chapter. I worked on it at school all day today. I even drew Foxy and Rach but it's not done yet. But yeah, please R&R, and no more messages about what happens next! You'll see when it's out!  
>Thanks for the support everyone<strong>  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

Freddy yawned and stretched, before scratching behind his ears. He looked at the crew of men, who smiled and bowed. He thanked them and walked into the main hall. "Wait." Freddy said, backing up and looking in the mirror. "Oh my.." He covered his mouth, and checked again. Yup, he had brown bear ears and a little stub tail. "Oh no no no.." He said, shaking his head. "This is not okay."

Bonnie was flopping his purple bunny ears over his eyes, and shaking his tail. "You know, this doesn't look that bad." Turning, he noticed that the tail was also purple. "Wow, this actually is really cute!" His hair had also been dyed purple, but he didn't mind.

Chica was screaming in her room, frantic. "Oh my GOD." She said, shaking her chicken tail. "FREDDY!" She ran out, and into the goofball. "AHH! They got you too?!" She asked him, rubbing his ears.

"I know, I can't believe this is happening!" Freddy was shaking.

"Guys look at me! I'm so cu- OW!" Chica pounced on Bonnie.

"This is one step closer to the old us. The OLD us Bonnie!" She pulled on his bowtie.

"Alright, jeez. Calm down, would ya?" He asked, pushing her off. "I don't mind this. Think about the kids." He said, looking at Foxy's door. "Think about how happy they'll be in the cove."

It went silent. They had forgotten that Foxy and Rach would be taking the stage of Pirate Cove together. They waited for their two friends to come back out of their rooms. To their surprise, Rach's door opened first. First, it was darkness, before her electric blue eye lit up brightly. She walked out, and looked around.

The other three just stared at her. She was wearing her normal outfit, and her left hand clearly had a hook on it. She had two white fox ears on her head, and a matching tail. She looked at them, and blinked with her left eye. Her right being covered by the eye patch. "Rach?" Freddy asked. No response.

Foxy walked out next, with his fox ears turning to Rach. He soon looked at her, and jolted back. "What did they do?!" Rach used to be 5'7 but now she stood at 5'3. His tail stood straight as he walked around his girlfriend.

Her eye finally faded out and she held her head, stumbling back a bit. Foxy grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. "My treasure, what did they do to you?" He asked.

"Treasure.. That's my new name! That's right." She looked at him. Foxy looked hurt.

"Aye, you're my treasure.." He said. "But are you saying that you're name is Treasure?" She nodded.

"Oh, that's so cute!" Chica said, her chicken tail moving all over the place. "Stop that." She grabbed it.

The crew went to a bigger room together, where Mike was with . "Welcome my children!" He said, smiling and holding his hand out to the tree. "I want to wish you a Very Merry Christmas." He noticed Foxy and Rach holding hands. "Oh ho. Public affection." The two looked at their hands and let go blushing. "I'm teasing! You're on vacation."

Everyone smiled and sat down. "What do you think of your new name, Treasure?" He asked.

"Sir, with all respect, can I still be called Rach. When we're on stage I'll gladly use Treasure, but offstage.." The owner looked them over, and Foxy pulled her in closer with his hook.

"Alright." He said, smiling. "But look up."

Everyone smirked as the two looked up at the mistletoe and blushed. Foxy tilted her chin up with his hook. "Everyone's watching..." Rach said, blushing.

"Aye... But the captain says so.." He pressed his lips to hers, making her smile and kiss him back.

"Present time!" Mike called, handing out a gift to each cyborn and .

"Oh my gosh! I love this!" Chica said. "Did you do this a lot?"

"Yeah." Rach smiled. "At my house, we used to open a gift every Christmas Eve. I got a gift for all of you as well. It's in my crate."

"Yeah, I kinda figured." Mike said, watching as Bonnie hit the box, making it fall over. He laughed and kept jumping around and pushing it. "They're all under the tree."

"So Mike, myself, and Rach got you all gifts." smiled, looking at them. "Bonnie, stop that." He said to the bunny. He sighed and opened the gift, pulling out a purple scarf.

"Oh wow!" He said, putting it on. "It's so soft, thanks Mike." He smiled, then proceded to hit the box.

Rach tilted her head to the side, her one ear staying up as the other folded back. Her hook retracted her hand coming out instead. She smacked the box sideways, sending it across the room.

She went butt up in the air, shaking her tail in Foxy's face. He blushed, and then ran his hand on it. She pounced onto the box. The box hit Bonnie, who looked at her. They looked at the box, and then she sat down. Bonnie sat next to her.

The other five smiled at their childish attitude. She opened the smal box, and pulled out a red bow/scarf. "Ouuu.." She said.

"Come here." Mike laughed as she wrapped it all arond her, and ran her tail over it. Foxy had to look away, clearly too turned on to deal with this any more.

Rach pounced onto Mike's lap. He pulled the bow through the loops of her blouse, and tied it, making it in a 'cutie-style'. "Foxy!" She pounced from Mike to him and sat on his lap. "Am I cute?" She tilted her head, both ears up.

"Arg! I can't do this!" Foxy pinned her to the couch.

"Foxy!" Chica said, getting ready to attack him.

"You're so cute! I'm gonna eat you all up!" Foxy kissed her neck, and all over her face. "Num Num Num!" Rach laughed, making Chica sit down.

"Oh boy! A new fancy hat!" Freddy said. He took off his old on, and placed on the new one. "Thanks Mike!"

Chica opened hers, pulling off all the cute bows. "OMG! New baking equipment!" Mike smiled, and Foxy was the last one.

"Hey love birds!" Mike called. "Open your gift." Foxy looked at the red gift wrapped box, and picked it up, opening it. He gasped, pulling out a bottle of very rare rum.

"M..Mike.." Foxy said, looking at it. "Thank you." He smiled.

"Anything for an old friend." Mike smiled.

Mr. Fazbear let everyone open their gifts from him as well. Everyone recieved a plush toy. Freddy, a small brown bear. Chica, a yellow chicken wearing a 'Let's Eat' bib, Bonnie a purple bunny with a guitar, Foxy a pirate fox with an eye patch and hook, and finally Rach who had a white pirate fox, with the hook and eye patch as well. Mike too, got a security guard plushie. They all said thank you, before opening the gifts from Rach.

Chica got a new baking book, Freddy got a new mic, Bonnie got an awesome set of wrist bands, got a neat set of pins with a picture of each of them on each pin, Mike got a "Best Night Guard" patch. Last was foxy, who opened his gift and gasped. Inside, was a pirate's hat.

"Oh my.." Chica said, covering her mouth. "Foxy..?"

Foxy sighed, and hugged his girlfriend. "I love it."

"Wow, a pirate hat. Congrats man." Bonnie said.

"I'm so happy for you!" Freddy said.

"Thanks everyone. It's even better since it came from you." Foxy snuggled his girlfriend. "And I have a great present for you tonight.." He whispered, making her blush.

Mr. Fazbear showed everyone their rooms. Everyone went into their rooms, and Rach climbed in with Foxy, her tail wagging as she watched him changed. He smiled at her, seeing her red and black lace bra and matching panties. "Those new?" He asked, hanging up his shirt in the closet.

"Yeah, they said that I should change it." She yawned, and then layed on her back. Foxy smirked, and crawled on top of her.

"I'm happy we're datin'." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Me too. Very happy." Rach smiled, hugging him tightly.

"Even if... I'm like this?" Foxy asked.

Rach looked at him, and then smiled. "Of course. No matter what you look like, or what you've done I'll always love you. You're a very special person to me.."

Foxy smiled and pushed her down on the bed as their fun began.

_"He has to be shut down boss." Said the secruity guard on duty. "He's killed a child!"_

_"If he goes, they all go." Mr. Fazbear said. _

_"But sir!" Freddy said. _

_"I... I didn't mean to... H-H-Hurt H-H-Him-m-m." Foxy said, his system still having it's glitches. _

_"We'll shut down pirates cove and put him in storage until he's fixed." Said the security guard. _

_Mr. Fazbear looked at them, and sighed, bringing Foxy into the cove, and sitting him down. He washed off his face, and put yellow tape around the inside. "I'm sorry Foxy." He said. _

_"Nah, I undertand. It's for the little lads." His fur coat was stained from the blood, but that didn't seem to bug him._

_**A/N: Thank you for reading. Hey, if you've made it this far, leave a favourite, a follow, a review. Something so I know you're still interested in the story. It's very helpful, and gives me a reason to keep writing. Thank you so much to everyone who has already done so.  
>See you in chapter 7!<strong>  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

As they got ready to leave the next morning, Freddy and the others did the final check. Rach was chasing the poor bunny around the room, until she tripped over Foxy's tail. She folded her ears back at being scolded.

As they loaded themselves into their crates, Mike helped Mr. Fazbear into the front. They decided where they wanted to go, and what to do when they got back.

The same thing happened as the ride there. The cyborgs all ditched their crates once on the road and inside, as not to be seen by others, and then talked. Foxy was snuggling his sleeping girlfriend and looked at the others. "Are you nervous for tomorrow Foxy?" Freddy asked.

"Aye. It's been 28 years since I've even had the chance to stand in front of a crowd." He scratched Rach's ear, making her tail sway in her sleep. "I am a wee bit nervous, but I think we can do it together."

"I think you can do it!" Chica agreed.

Everyone looked at the sleeping girl, who was now snuggling her tail.. They felt the truck come to a stop, and Mike hit the side of the truck, making them return to their crates. The pirate man carefully put his mate in the crate, closing the lid, thinking about their first preformance together.

Foxy stood bak stage, pacing as thoughts crossed his mind. He heard Freddy asking the kids if they had their maps, a collective sound of kids laughing and saying 'yes' filled Foxy's ear, making them stand up.

"Hey all pirate fans!" Freddy said. "Head on down to the Pirate Cove! Cause the show's about to start!" He paused."It's our good old pal, Foxy!" Nothing came out, and Freddy smirked. "Foxy!"

_"They'll never accept me.." _Foxy shuddered, holding his ears.

"I know he's around her somewhere."

_"Always Alone.."_ Foxy tried to push the thoughts back, shaking.

"Maybe we need to call him out!" All the kids joined Freddy. "Foxy!"

_"Not one of them..." _He thought again, looking at the wall.

"Help me out kids." Freddy said. "Foxy!" They all said together.

_"Eat them!" _The flashes got stronger.

"Last time kids, nice and loud!" Freddy laughed. "So we can get him out here." All the kids screamed. "FOXY!"

Foxy swung out on his rope, and landed. "Yar, me matey's! It's me Foxy, and welcome to the Pirates Cove." He said to the small children. "Freddy best be getting back to the stage, or I'll be forced to _(Gut the pig..)_ to make him walk the plank."

Freddy laughed, before speaking again. "Have fun kids, and let's _(Kill them!)_ keep ourselves safe while exploring Pirate's Cove.

Foxy laughed in a pirate manner. "You best be gettin' back to the stage land lover, cause these little ones are part of the pirates crew." Freddy turned and stood over on the floor with Bonnie and Chica.

He started up again after Freddy was in place. "When in the Pirate's Cove, remember to adventure safe kiddies." He explained, not wanting them to get hurt. "And no running around the cove, or else 'ye be _(Lost forever...)_ walkin' the plank."

"Aye! Is it swash buckling adventure that you be seeking, lads? Or is that you _(Don't belong here)_ aren't a kin to the seven seas?" He asked, feeling himself slip out of control as the voices got louder.

"All pirates give me an ARG!" _(Please help me...)_ His throughts whispered on the verge of breaking. "Arg!" He laughed. "I be seein' you already walking about with your pizza in hand, and your _(Sensitive skull)_ sode' pops like proper sea pirates! And like proper sea pirates do, we'll be having ourselves a sea-" He was cut off by a girl saying he was weird before he started to sing.

A guard grabbed her, as he tried to get her off the stage, but the girl ignored him. As he went to go and get her mother, the girl pointed to foxy. _"Not In Control.."_ The voice said in his head. He started to growl, before CHOMP.

* * *

><p>"AH!" Foxy jolted awake, shaking and on the edge of tears. He looked next to him, Rach sleeping soundly, her tail wrapped around her waist.<p>

The man sighed, and pushed his back against the wall, keeping his lower half covered. 'Aye... It seems I'll never escape that day..' He thought to himself.

Bonnie, Chica and Freddy were the first ones up on the stage in the morning. They fixed up their instruments, and Chica played with her cupcake happily.

Foxy watched as Rach fixed her skirt, and put on her eye patch, put on her hook, and then looked at him. She smiled a bit, and he blushed, pulling her towards him. His ears flickered a bit, and his tail smacked her butt, making her push closer against him, blushing. He laughed, kissing her lightly before taking her hand, and walking out to meet the others.

Freddy and Mr. Fazbear watched the two walk off the stage, Foxy picking Rach up, and putting her on the floor. The owner smiled, walking over. "You two look amazing." He said, looking at their matching outfits.

Rach was in her usual black tank top blouse, with her red skirt and red bow. Her little pirate boots, hook on her right side, and eye patch finished it all off. Her hait was in a high messy pony tail to give it the effect.

Foxy on the other hand, had his brown pants tucked into his blak pirate boots. His white shirt had three buttons, and he wore the pirate hat that Rach had gotten him. His hook was on his left hand, and his eyepatch wasn't on his head.

"Perfect! Absolutely perfect!" Freddy clapped along with the other two cyborgs.

"You guys are gonna rock!" Chica smiled, as the sound of laughing kids filled the building as the doors flew open. Foxy and Rach ran back into the cove, which now had the sign 'Adventure Is Out At Sea'.

As they waited, Foxy remembered the short, but deadly dream. He shook his head, making Rach's ears stand up. "Matey?" She asked in her accent, making Foxy remember that he wasn't alone, he now had a mate to sail the seas with.

"Treasure." He grabbed her good hand with his.

"A-Aye, Capn'?" she asked.

"Promise me, that through the harshest weathers, the stormiest seas, 'ye will be at me side." He said, looking into her blue eyes.

"Aye Capn'." She smiled. "Cross my heart, I promise I will always stay by your side. No matter what." Foxy smiled, kissing her, and holding her against the wall.

Freddy who was preforming on the other side of the wall, heard the thud, thanks to his new ears, and almost laughed. "Let's all out Foxy!" He announced to the kids.

Foxy smirked, as his hand was up Rach's shirt. "Arg, time be up." He said, kissing her again before waiting for the third time his name was called. He landed on the stage, and laughed. "Welcome Lads and Lassy's!" He said to the cheering children. "Who wants to sail the seven seas?" They all raised their hands. "Yarharhar!" He laughed. "Alright then. Treasure! Lower the ramp."

Rach walked out, her tail swaying from side to side. "Aye Aye Capn'!" She said, dropping the plank.

Kids rushed up, and took a seat on the floor, listening to the tales of the two pirates, and their adventure. He told them about how he defeated Blackbeard in order to save Treasure. She told him about how brave he was, and then they proceeded to play games on the ship together.

Foxy forgot that this wasn't allowed once upon a time. He laughed and played, handing out prizes in the found treasure chests. They took pictures together, and before they knew it, they were the talk of the town.

Of course, the day came to an end, but kids promised to come back tomorrow with all their friends.

_A/N: Sorry I had to re-write chapters 7, 8 and 9. If you've read it, you probably know why.. It just didn't fit, didn't feel right. But this time it's staying up! Please read and review, and I'll see you in the next chapter whenever that is. Props to MrCreepyPasta for the Foxy Flash Back thing. It was a thing on youtube called "FNAF Hidden Lore". Pretty good, go check them out. Well, that's all! _


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Just so everyone knows, I'm also working on another FNAF FanFic called "Mangle's Best Friend", so I'll be back and fourth between the two. _**  
><strong><em>I'm gonna give a shout out to TurtleMaster341, for including me in their story. Another shout out goes out too VideoGameMaster1478, for all the messages.<em>**  
><strong><em>Onwards!<em> **

Mike sat at the table with everyone, as they all made posters together. "This is so exiting!" Chica laughed, colouring a picture of a picnic blanket with kids on it.

It was the middle of June, a full 6 months after Foxy and Treasure's first show. They were going to be hosting a pirate's day at a nearby beach in the morning. "From Noon 'Till Six, Join Me Crew Of Pirates!" The poster said. Rach showed it to Foxy, and he smiled.

"Perfect." He pulled her in. "Not as perfect as you though." She blushed, tail thumping against the soft bench.

Mike rolled his eyes, picking up the poster, and hanging it on the inside of the door. Bonnie worked furiously, trying to draw a little paper boat. "Ugh!" He said, putting his pencil down. "I can't do it!"

"Bonnie, go like this!" Chica stated to help him out, while Freddy wrote down the place on another poster.

"What's the name of this beach anyways?" Freddy asked.

"The beach itself is called Dragons Tail." Said Mike, as Rach doodled on his arm.

Foxy worked long and hard on a little pirate ship. He put it infront of Mike, watching him tape it. Bonnie finished colouring his drawing, and followed Mike to the front doors. Both boys hung up the rest of the posters, until the front door was completely covered.

Upon their return, Chica was serving some pop for everyone. Now, mostly everyone knew what would be going on tomorrow. All but one. Foxy was going to ask Rach to marry him. Though it was part of a skit they'd be preforming, she didn't have a single clue. While the cyborgs, Mike, and Mr. fazbear had rehursed, Rach was oblivious.

"Hey, Foxy.." Mike said, yawning. "Do 'ye have an extra bed, lad?" He smirked, remembering the good old days with the fox animatronic.

"Aye. I should be putting this one to bed anyways." He said, his tail swishing in his girlfriends direction. She went to run away, but Foxy licked her up with his one arm, putting her back on the chair. She tried a second time, but he stepped on her tail, making her fall on her face. "Come on now." He said, picking her back up.

She whined, saying that she didn't want to, making Chica and Bonnie laugh. Freddy and Foxy sighed. The both of them had not gone through this stage, while Chica and Bonnie had. You see, when a cyborg is created, they start back over with their attitudes from time to time. Chica had to be taken very good care of by Freddy when she first started, and then when Bonnie cam along, it was hell. Now they all had Rach, but Foxy would have to take care of her this time.

She eventually fell asleep in the mans arms, giving him a chance to show Mike the spare room, while the others watched over the Pizzeria.

Upon entry, Mike gasped at the small room. It was gorgeous, and the bed was so comfy. He remembered stumbling upon here as a child, but after the bite of '87, he couldn't ever see it again. He had completely forgotten about it! Foxy looked at Mike, standing in his shirt and boxers. "You put her to bed already?" Mike asked, letting his pants fall.

"Aye. Poor girl's exhausted. Just doesn't know it yet. Little lassy will learn soon enough." He said, turning. "If 'ye need anythin', I be down the hall."

"Thanks captain." Mike sighed, laying in the bed. He would live here if he could. In his childhood forever.

The kids ran around, splashing water at each other like kids do. Parents sat on blankets, watching as their children played with the cyborgs. Mr. Fazbear was amazed at the outcome of people, and decided that he too, would join in on the fun. He was making balloon animals, and handing out small chocolates.

Mike had showed up at about 1, running off of the 6 hour sleep he got. He pulled into the packed parking lot, and started his way down to the screaming children.

When he got to the bottom, he saw Freddy was singing songs with the kids. Chica was in the water, staying afloat with her floaty ring. Bonnie was happily colouring with some of the kids. The only two he couldn't find, were Foxy and Rach. He decided to ask Freddy, who pointed to the far side of the beach.

Mike thanked the bear man, and went over to see his childhood friend. As he got closer, he noticed the kids making little paper boats. They would have a little race, and then laugh and collect prizes. Mike smiled, seeing the two of them so happy, that he didnt even notice Foxy walk up to him.

"Lad!" He put his hand on Mike's shoulder. "It be almost time and I be shaking! What if says no?"

"Why would she say no?" The guard asked, looking at his friend.

"I dont know lad, that's why I be askin'!" Foxy was shaking, which made Mike put both hands on his shoulders.

"Look at yourself Captain." He said. "She's the luckiest girl to have you as her forever mate."

Foxy looked at Mike, and nodded. The guard smiled, rubbing Foxy's ear, making his tail wag back and fourth. " Aye, you were my first matey." Foxy smiled, remembering when Mike was a little boy.

_Foxy's show was going to start in 20 minutes, but that didn't stop Mikey from sitting outside. Foxy heard thd boy as he started to talk to himself, so he peeked out. "Mikey, my lad!" He spoke, opening up the curtains. "Do 'ye want to play?"_

_"Yes cap'n!" He said, running on stage with his favourite Fox Pirate. Well, it was the only fox pirate he knew really._

The man swished his tail, looking at his first friend. Freddy spoke up, making both men look in his direction. "Alright everyone, please gather around for Foxy and Treasure!"

The kids cheered, and Foxy stood in front of the kids. "Arg!" He called, earning the same work as a response. "Today be a special day lads." Foxy smiled at Treasure, who was very confused.

The small children all watched, as the other cyborgs all giggled a bit. Foxy looked at them. The group gave him a thumbs up. "Treasure." He started, everyone waiting. "'Ye be the one that has stood by me side..." Rach blushed, as Foxy took her hand with both of his. He got down on one knee, pulling out a small treasure chest from his pocket.

Parents and kids gasped as he layed down the question. "Would 'ye be so kind, as to let me keep you as a wife?" He was red, almost as red as his hair, his heart beating so fast.

Rach was on the verge of crying as she jumped on him. "Foxy, it would be a pleasure!" She smiled, tears freely falling.

The kids all packed up to leave, parents congratulated the new engaged couple. Mike looked at Foxy and Rach, but Foxy just smiled. Mike tipped his hat, driving away with Chica and Bonnie.

The two foxes stood in silence, holding hands. They watched the waves hit the golden sand, as the last bit of light floated on top of the water. "Its gorgeous." Rach smiled as Foxy turned to her.

"Not as gorgeous as you." He smiled. Rach smirked and pounced on him, making him fall to the ground. She sat on his waist, unbuttoning his white shirt.

Foxy just relaxed, letting her do as she pleased. "I uhm.." She said, running her hands over his chest. She traced the faint scar, before kissing him. Foxy pulled her in closer, returning the kiss.

Their tongues battled, but Foxy eventually won, flipping them over and pinning her down (A/N: gotta keep it T, not M).

They sat on the remaining blanket, cuddled up next to each other, clothes left to lay in the grass. "Can I ask you something?" She layed her head down on Foxy's bare shoulder.

"Anything, me love." He replied, holding her waist.

"Can cyborgs get pregnant?" She asked him, her face bright red.

Foxy laughed his pirate laugh, making Rach blush more. "I'm afraid not." He said, pulling her in close.

"Well.. Cause what if we want a kid one day?" She asked. The pirate blushed, and sighed.

"Then.. Then the boss makes one." He said, looking into her electric blue eyes. "The same way he made you.." Foxy turned and looked at the water.

Rach's eyes widened, before she hugged her soon to be husband, crying a bit. For a child, it would be even harder to control the spaz bursts that came with the new cyborg structures. She shook her head, and then looked at Foxy. "Then we don't ever want a child, ever!" She said. He smiled, holding her face as he kissed her gently.

"I only want 'ye anyways."

The man in black glared at the naked couple, growled and clenched his fists. "No..." He said, glaring. Foxy pulled Rach on top of him, making the man growl more under his breath. "Come on... Come on Foxy, kill her." Nothing. They just continued making out on the blanket.

The man ran away in a mad dash, before jumping up into a cave, and removing his hood. A man in purple stood, as he watched the moon rise. "Where's the Foxy I used to love.." He asked the moon.

_**A/N: Okay, so I am extremely sick. Like, to the point where I actually went to the doctors today. I have some bad flu, or something. I can't say I'll update a lot, because my laptop time gets cut when I'm sick. Suppose to stay in my room, you know? So this might be the last chapter for a few days. Now that Foxy and Rach are married, things are gonna start getting hectic around here. So I'll see you in a couple of days! TTYL! **_


	9. Chapter 9

Foxy watched the crew fix up his pirate ship, giving it a new coat of paint. Since the events of yesterday, everyone had been cleaning up the pizzeria. The stage got new lights, Pirate's Cove was getting a paint job, more things were being added to the menu.

They added some new arcade games for the kids as well. Bonnie polished his guitar, while Chica made some pizza's. Her pizza's were always better than the cooks. Freddy washed the tables with the cleaning crew. Mr. Fazbear took rach downstairs to help him clean up.

She noticed that there were a lot of wires all over the place, and the owner sighed. "Think you can organize this?" He asked, smiling. "I'm gonna go work on the next room."

"Sure thing sir!" She said, as she pushed all the wires onto the floor. She started to organize them by colour, red, blue, green, and yellow.

She sighed, thinking of how her life used to be. Going to high school, being a tech major. She used to work a light/sound system for her school's band. They toured all over the place, which was actually a lot of work.

She grabbed another wire, but noticed it was stuck in the closet door. Her ears perked up as she walked towards it. "Stupid wire." She said, as she opened the door. A golden bear head fell out, making her screech and fall on the floor. It rolled to her feet, facing her.

She shook as she backed up and covered her mouth and nose. A foul smell now filled the room. "What the hell..?" She asked, looking at the golden bear head. It was full of blood, wired poking out from every direction.

Rach kicked it away from her. She didn't want anything to do with that thing. Standing up, she noticed that the closet was actually very deep, and had a lot of other heads inside. There were five suits as well, the golden bear, a purple bunny, a yellow chicken, a brown bear and a pirate fox. "What the hell?" She asked, looking inside. Inside, there was blood, before she noticed the bones and human remains. She held in her scream, not wanting to alarm the others.

Did they know? We're they hiding this from her? Why the hell are their dead children in here?! She had so many questions that she wanted answered, and she wanted answers now.

She slowly shut the door after placing the golden bear head back inside. She felt like getting sick. Can cyborgs even get sick? She shook her head. Of course they could. If they could bleed and eat, of course they could throw it back up. Rach took a few shaky breaths, resuming her cleaning paterns. "Stupid suits." She muttered.

"Oh?" She turned at the male voice. "What suits?" He asked, closing the door and locking it.

"You can't be here, we're closed." Rach glared at the man wearing purple.

"Oh, I know." He laughed. "But that never stopped me before." He pulled out a small knife from his pocket. "Now stay still, little girl." He said, jumping on top of her. She screamed, but he smashed her face into the ground. "SHUT UP." He said, stabbing the knife into her shoulder.

A bang was heard on the door outside. "Rach?!" It was Mr. Fazbear. She whimpered as the man started to pop out her shoulder. "Open the door sweat heart!" The sound of thumping feet were heard coming down the stairs. Rach smiled a bit, remembering that they had been programed to detect intruders.

"AHH!" She heard a couple of them yelling, as the door kept banging. The man in purple shook, as he looked at the young girl.

"You stupid bitch.." He said popping out her shoulder.

Her eyes started to glow, as she threw him off of her, pinning him to the ground. "How DARE you?" She asked, her voice metalic. Her left arm hung loosely, yet she still managed to grab the knife from the man. "I should kill you right now." She said, holding the knife up to his throat.

"Oh, just like I killed those 5 children?" He laughed, and the door burst open just as Rach growled and stabbed him in the throat.

Foxy had to get Freddy's help to pry the girl away from the dead man's body. Even then, she still growled, feeling extreamly angry. Foxy held her close to his chest. "Shhh... It's okay, I'm here..." He said, running his hand through her hair.

The owner looked at Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie, and noticed that the closet door was open a bit. He paled, and looked at the youngest member, who's eyes were still flashing from bright blue, to their dull blue.

"She saw..." He said, pointing to the closet.

Rach finally calmed down, right hand full of blood. Foxy placed her on the table so Mr. Fazbear could start to fix her shoulder. "You okay?" He asked her.

"Fine." She said, looking at the closet. She looked at Foxy, who looked at her, then the closet, then back at her. "Is it true?" She asked.

The room fell silent. "Lassy, I-"

"No!" She yelled, pulling back in pain. "Tell me, did you do that? Did any of you do it?" She was on the verge of tears.

"No." Freddy said right away. "The man you murdered," He started. "he's the one that did this. He killed those five children. He stuffed them into our suits.." He shuddered.

"Your suits..?" Her eyes widened. "No..." The owner fixed up her arm, and took some steps back, looking at her. "You guys were.."

"Aye." Foxy looked down. "We were originally those animals. I was Foxy, The Pirate Fox."

"I was Chica D. Chicken." The blonde blushed.

"Bonnie The Bunny." The purple haired boy sat on the ground.

"Freddy Fazbear.." Freddy finished, looking at the brunette.

She tried to process it. Tried to process everything that was going on. She started to cry. "That man is evil! Why would he do that?! Now you're all cyborgs, and I don't know what you think about that! You're forced to live forever with human bodies.. Breakable human bodies."

"It's better this way." Freddy smiled. "The kids are happier with us this way. The parent's are more aproving. We have our own thoughts now, we don't run off of programs."

"We don't break down anymore either." Chica smiled.

"Our voices don't crack anymore!" Bonnie added.

"And I'm finally allowed to be out again." Foxy smiled. "With you."

Rach looked at her new family, taking it all in was a lot to ask for. She nodded her head, knowing that no matter what, it wouldn't change the fact that she saw them as family. "I'm sorry for yelling." She said, blushing.

"I would of been upset too." Mr. Fazbear said, putting a lock on the closet.

"Sir, why do you keep them?" He asked.

"Well, I don't exactly have a choice you see. If we throw them out, then they'll know about the children being stuffed in here. If we kept them walking around, they'd find out that way too. So we keep them down here." He rushed everyone out of the room, looking at the broken door.

The rest of the day was spent by eating pizza, drinking pop, and talking between the five. "So if you guys are all on stage, how come Foxy isn't?"

"Yarharhar!" He laughed. "I don't play instruments lassy."

"Yeah you do!" Chica said, making everyone look at her. "I heard you playing the violin in the storage room that one day."

Foxy's face grew red, as he scratched his head. "T-That was a long time ago." He said.

"Wow, please show me!" Rach said, holding his hand. Her tail swished back and fourth in exitement.

"Show all of us!" Freddy said, smiling.

Once he found the old violin, he made sure it was tuned, and looked at the four cyborgs watching him. "'Ye know it's been a whi-"

"Just play!" Chica said, clearly getting impatient.

"I-I dont know what song!" The fox man looked away, crossing his arms.

"The one that you were playing in the back room." Chica giggled.

Foxy sighed, and looked at Rach. "There be a disk in the office. It's red, and called 'FOXY'. Can 'ye go-" She instantly ran over to go and get it.

The pirate blushed, as the music started up. He started to play, hitting the notes perfectly. His ears flickered with the sound, and his tail swayed back and fourth to keep him on time. **_(A/N: Actually, I was inspired by this video to add it to my story. Here's a link: watch?v=eY24FhqMR7Q )_**

The song quickly ended, and Foxy looked at his friends. He wiped his tears as they all stood and clapped. "Yarharhar, it couldn't of been that good."

"It was amazing!" Bonnie said. "Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"I was afraid 'ye would make fun of ol' Foxy." He explained.

Mike had gotten in a few moments ago, enough to hear Foxy's song. He simply smiled and walked into his office, knowing that they would all be in bed soon enough.

With the man who murdered the children gone, and put in the closet with the other kids, their souls could now rest at peace. For Rach though, that wasn't so easy. She had killed someone. She layed in bed, staring at the ceeling, Foxy holding onto her as he slept.

Would she ever be forgiven? What even caused her to do it? Why couldn't she really remember what had happened? She sighed, looking at her boyfriend, who was sleeping soundly. "I guess I should get used to it.." She closed her eyes, and attempted to let sleep consume her again.

_**A/N: This story is getting more and more popular. What would you guys like to see in Chapter 10? Let me know in the reviews! Yes, Yes, the wedding will be included in this story, don't worry. Well, that's all. See you! **_


	10. Chapter 10

Rach and Foxy preformed the next day, the kids amazed with the paint job. Parents sat and smiled as waiters came and took their orders. The place had for sure improved, and the cyborgs could see that. Parent's were ordering the new cupcakes, kids were choming down happily on them too. Pirate Cove closed for the time, letting Foxy and Rach walk around together.

Rach waved to her friends on stage, who waved back, before the happy couple sat at a table to eat something. They looked through the menu, gasping at everything they had added. "Oh my god, there's so much more now!" Rach said, looking at the menu. "Sure, there were cupcakes when I got here, but oh my gosh."

Foxy laughed, and pulled her close to him. "Do 'ye want to finish that first date, My Treasure?" She smiled and nodded.

"What can I get my favourites?" A waitress smiled, scratching Rach's ears, making her tail wag.

"Two pepperoni slices, a carrot cupcake, a chocolate cupcake with vanilla icing, root beer, and an orange crush please lassy." The fox smiled.

"Would you like a Doggy Bone too?" She smirked.

"The hell's a Doggy Bone?" Rach asked. "Is it like an actual dog bone?"

"No no!" The blonde laughed. "It's a kid candy."

"Oh, then we'll both take one." Foxy said, smiling.

They watched the band preform, Foxy almost falling asleep on his girlfriend's shoulder, being so exhausted. "And now, Foxy!" Freddy boomed.

That woke him up. "Foxy will be playing the violin." Chica smiled.

Foxy blushed, and kissed his girlfriend's cheek before climbing the stage. He looked at Freddy. "We'll be palying with him, to an older song for all you parents in here!" Bonnie said. Freddy put the mic on a stand, and lowered it so the violin could be heard clearly. He then walked off stage, and sat with Rach.

He grabbed her and smirked at Foxy, who glared. He laughed and let go, making the brunette relax a bit. She smiled up at Freddy, as Foxy looked out across the crowd. He looked like he was going to shit his pants in a few seconds. He picked up the violin, and took a deep breath.

Boonie counted on the drums, not playing the guitar for once. Chica was actually on the guitar, and Foxy on the violin. The crowd cheered for the three as they played "Smooth Criminal" by MJ. The kids all jumped infront of the stage, laughing and cheering.

As the song ended, Foxy landed on his knees. Everyone cheered and stood up. As he got off stage, Rach hugged him. The other two walked off, interacting with the kids, and having a good time while their friends ate. "This pizza is so good." The brunette smiled at her red-haired boyfriend.

"Aye." He agreed, finishing his last bite, before taking a drink of his pop.

"So, what now?" She asked him.

"Well, we go back to the cove, and open up the ship for play time." He smiled, holding her hand and going back to the cove. They opened the curtains, and kids instantly rushed onto the boat and took their seats.

They all played together, the same routine, while Rach still tried to process what had happened to those children. She had heard voices of laughing children at night, and she could of swarn that Mike was always carrying that tablet. Did he know? Did he even care?

The day ended, and Rach instantly went to her room. Foxy sat with his friends, and ate some leftover pizza. "She's taking it pretty hard, huh buddy?" Mike asked.

"Aye, but I expected her too. I would of done the same. Poor lass." He put his face in his arms on the table.

"Cheer up Foxy." Chica smiled, sliding him another slice of pizza. The plate hit his arm, and he sighed.

Bonnie and Freddy watched their friend. He looked like he was dying. Suddenly, his ears perked up, and he looked towards the cove. "Foxy?" Freddy asked.

"She be on the move.."

_**A/N: Oh my god, where is Rach going?! Sorry for not updating, it's been hell around here. I just finished yesterday, so I should be posting more this week. Thanks for reading tho! I'm also at 2,000 views, so thanks! Catch ya later!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Rach had made it out from the bottom deck, swinging into the basement. She waited until she heard the others run into the cove to run out. When she noticed the camera moving, she quickly hid. Mike had the stupid camera's moving again. She made it out and sprinted into the supply room, quickly opening the window and jumping up. She heaved herself out of it, before taking off full sprint down the road.

Foxy had just missed her and growled at the window. As he went to leap out, Freddy pulled him back. "No, you stay here."

"But me lass!" The fox man snapped back. Soon after, they heard a car peel out of the driveway. "And now Mikey be gone!"

"No you dummy! I sent him after her." Chica said, as she stepped into the room.

Rach ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Eventually, she slowed down, and sat on the sidewalk. She watched the empty streets, nothing really to watch actually. Suddenly, a car stopped right infront of her. It was Mike. "Get the fuck in the car." He said, glaring. She blushed and looked down as she got in the passanger side.

Mike drove normally, but every fiber in his body told him to speed on the blank highway. "I'm taking you back. After we make a pit stop." He smirked, turning down the road before the pizzaria.

Rach watched as they passed various buildings, before stopping at McDonalds. Her eyes widened, as her ears perked up. Her tail started to wag, realizing where she was. Mike laughed at her attitude.

She waited while Mike went inside to order their food. When he came back, he was carrying a tray, and three huge bags. Someone came out behind him with two more bags, and a second tray. He opened the back door, putting all five bags in the back, and Rach held the two trays.

As Mike and Rach walked in the front door with all the bags, the cyborgs ran over. Chica instantly took the bags and trays from Rach and followed Mike while Foxy hugged her. She hugged him back, crying. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I just needed to think.."

They sat at the table, and Mike started to pull out the different boxes. Rach and Foxy sat on the left where Mike would join. Chica, Bonnie and Freddy were on the other side. He put a small box infront of them, and Foxy's eyes widened as his tail shook.

"Ye brought me some chicken?!"

"Chicken?!" Chica asked, terrified.

"Aye, foxes eat chickens." Foxy said, as he eyes the purple box. Bonnie popped the top off the wrap, and smiled at all the lettuce. Freddy opened up his, and smiled as the giant 6 patty burger.

"Oh, this is gonna be awesome." Freddy looked at Chica. "What did you get?"

She looked at the box, and opened it, sesame seed buns were inside, making her smile. "Oh boy!" She started to laugh, as she looked at Mike, who sat down with his Big Mac. He handed each of them fries, and a thing of pop.

They started to eat, Rach was telling them that she was hearing things. "What kind of things?" Chica asked, nibbling on a fry. Bonnie had finished his wrap, and was also on the fries.

Rach swallowed a chicken nugget, and then sighed. "Children.. Children laughing and whispering." This made Freddy choke on his burger, as he looked at her.

"What are these children saying?" Foxy asked his soon to be wife.

The brunette took a drink of her root beer, before looking at the group. "It's Me." She said. Her voice crossed somewhere between her own and a childs.

"Freddy." Bonnie said.

"I know, but what can we do?" Freddy sighed, finishing his meal. "These kids have been here since '87, right before Foxy's bite. We all know it wasn't his fault, and it isn't ours that the kids died."

"But we want revenge.." A voice echoed.

"You don't need to get revenge." Freddy said. "You need a second chance."

The room was silent, everyone had finished eating, and Mike was watching the black shadows as they ran around. The group talked about making the children cyborgs. "This could work. We could have make the kids a cyborg costume." Bonnie smiled.

"They can be cute little kids!" Rach agreed.

"Aye, this be a good idea!" Foxy agreed.

"What's a good idea?" Mr. Fazbear asked, walking in.

The black shadow children quickly hid, a young boy hiding behind Foxy. Mike explained the events, making Mr. Fazbear smile. "If I could do it with my animatronics, I can do it with you five. You can finally all be happy."

_**A/N: I'm so sorry this is late, and so short! Please review, and I'll try harder to make it faster next time.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Rach and Foxy stood back stage, as the main three preformed the songs together. Mr. Fazbear had been working on the new bodies for the children all day. Mike had even offered to help, but fell asleep building a smaller girls body. Freddy finished the song, and then led the kids to the cove, same as every day.

Mr. Fazbear finished the first boy's body, and smiled. It was a smaller boy, who had very light blue hair and blue bunny ears. "You closely resemble the toy, but it's going to have to do..." He muttered.

"Oh, that's fine!" The spirit wrapped around the cyborg, making black streaks take hold of it. Green eyes opened. "Oh wow!" He moved his hands around, and sat up. "Look at me! Look at me! It's like I'm brand new again."

"Oh yes you are." The owner agreed, trying to wake Mike up. "Come on Mikey, Faith won't build herself."

"Sir, what's my name?"

"What do you mean? Don't you have a name?"

"Well, yeah.." He looked in the mirror, fixing his blue hair. "Oliver."

"Well, how about we discuss your stage name after with everyone else?" He smiled. Oliver nodded.

Rach and Foxy jumped around, swinging plastic swords and laghing with the children. A small black shadow watched from behind the curtains. The black figure was none other than Toby, a small boy who had always loved the cove. He was going to live here, he was sure of it!

Oliver was watching as Samantha possesed the smaller version of a Chica suit. This model was for sure made for kids. Samantha opened her yellow eyes, and shook her yellow tail. "Now, Chica is a chicken, well, hen I guess... But you are a little chic."

"Oh wow!" Samantha laughed.

Mike had just finished Faith's costume, and sighed, backing up. It was just a normal girl, with a white shirt, jeans, and a small cap that said "SECURITY".

"What do you think sir?"

"That's not my choice." The owner laughed as Faith instantly wrapped around it.

"Oh wow, I love it!" She twirled around, making Mike sigh out of happiness.

The main five were outside, eating pizza and cupcakes. "So, I like, totally heard that we were moving!" Chica laughed.

"Really? I mean, that would be cool and all, but this is home."

"Well, think about it. We have 5 new people coming in. Four of which will take the stage." Freddy said.

"Yar har har! That would be fantastic." Foxy agreed.

Faith walked out of the room, holding Mike's hand. Chica and Bonnie noticed first. "Awe!" They both ran over. "Faith?!" Chica asked.

"Hi Chica. Hi Bonnie." She blushed, hiding behind MIke a bit.

"Oh my gosh, she's adorable." Bonnie said.

"Maybe it was a good thing that you found Foxy's burried treasure." Freddy said to Rach. She looked at him. "We can all start over, with new people.. After your official wedding of course."

Rach shoved her face into Foxy's chest, bright red. "Lad, she's nervous about the big day, you know that."

"Yeah, well that's coming up soon you know. I'm ne- Holy Fatbears!" Freddy looked, now seeing all five children standing.

A boy bunny, a girl chicken, a boy fox, a boy bear, and a girl security guard. They all smiled, and looked at the main crew. The adults laughed, making the kids relax a bit.

They pulled two tables together, and all sat in a square. Chica and Rach were currently carrying out the Pizza's and drinks. "Aye, thanks much lass!" Foxy smiled.

"Wahoo! This seems like it will be so much fun!" Oliver said.

"Faith, do you want one slice or two?" Mike asked.

"One's fine, thanks Mike..." The shy girl blushed, taking off her hat. Mike nodded, grabbing a paper plate. He placed the slice on it, and then grabbed her an orange soda.

Tim, the Freddy look alike, kept his top hat on his head while he ate, loving the taste of the pizza. "This is so good." He said. Sam nodded, she looked like Chica. Toby, the Foxy look alike, was looking at the pizza, but didn't eat much.

"Toby?" Sam asked. "Aren't you gonna eat?"

"Huh?" He asked, snapping out of his daze. His fox ears stood up. "Oh, yeah.." They folded back as he started to eat.

"Toby, are 'ye okay?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous.." He admitted.

Rach smiled, pulling him into her for a hug. "I was nervous too.. But hw about we talk about something.. All of us." She looked at the table of 12 people. "As we all know, the wedding is soon."

"Oh yeah, congrats!" Sam said, smiling at Foxy and Rach.

"Rach, or Treasure as I call her, is in need of a girls bridal team if I'm correct." Foxy smirked at his soon to be wife.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Faith said.

"I so call dibs!" Chica looked at Faith and Sam who nodded.

"Bonnie and I can help you out Foxy." Mike suggested.

"I'll be the one to get the other boys in their suits too I'm guessing." Freddy said.

"As for you, Toby. You are their son." Toby's ears went up. "You will be living in the cove with them, and you will also-"

"I know." Toby smiled. "I've been there before. Back when we were a fox." He looked at Foxy who nodded. "I guess... I'm coming home, dad."

Rach tried to not cry, but grabbed Toby and bawled. Foxy also hugged him, and Rach. The crew smiled, eating their pizza and drinking pop. The plans were made, for the big day.

_**A/N: Sorry I've been gone, I just got out of the hospital... Actually, if you want to follow this story, with pictures and such, follow me on instagram. I just fixed up the account actually. fate_fnaf_fictions**_  
><em><strong>That should have more information on my stories, some pictures, and all the fnaf stuff I do.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Until the next chapter! Bye Bye!<strong>_


End file.
